Give me love
by Amanely-chan
Summary: "Seres que tienen prohibido amar, seres que irónicamente no conocen lo que es el amor que no sea fraternal. Por qué, cuando un cupido se enamora, las cosas pueden ponerse turbulentas. Cuando ellos se enamoran pueden ser egoístas y ruines. Cuando este ser se enamora, su amor se convierte en perdición." Hinata no creía aquello, pero cuando lo conoció a él... sus creencias cambiaron.


_**[Viñeta]**_

 _ **• Género:**_ Angst/Hurt/Comfort _**•**_

 _ **• Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_ _ **•**_

* * *

 ** _Give me love._**

 ** _._**

 _"El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso, ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no se guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad, sino que se regocija en la verdad."_

* * *

 _ **Seres** con alas, flechas y aspecto angelical. Su bondad es más grande que sus propios cuerpos y su dulzura es tan inmensa como la de una madre. Creados por Venus y por Marte para flechar sin raciono ni medida. Formando lazos indestructibles o por el contrario sanando, sembrando el olvido o la ingratitud en los corazones._

 _Seres que tienen prohibido amar, seres que irónicamente no conocen lo que es el amor que no sea fraternal. Por qué, cuando un cupido se enamora, las cosas pueden ponerse turbulentas. Cuando ellos se enamoran pueden ser egoístas y ruines. Cuando este ser se enamora, su amor se convierte en perdición._

Ladee la cabeza, sintiendo una profunda confusión al igual que desilusión. Si no veníamos al mundo para amar, ¿Qué sentido tenía nuestra existencia? Se suponía que el amor era el combustible de muchos, hasta incluso de esas personas que se niegan a reconocerlo.

Al parecer, el anciano frente a mí pudo ver mi inquietud, así que me sonrío amablemente, acentuando sus muchas arrugas.

—Nosotros estamos destinados a servir ciegamente al amor. No somos capaces de amar, pues eso nos cegaría por completo, nos volveríamos egoístas y crueles, olvidando nuestros principios. Por eso, un cupido nunca podrá recibir ni dar amor.

—Entonces, ¿estamos aquí para darle la oportunidad de amar a otras personas?

—Si. Nosotros sólo estamos para crear lazos. A veces no funcionan, ya que el amor no es perfecto, pero eso no es culpa del cupido, sino de los humanos.

Baje la cabeza.

—Y si… ¿y si un cupido se enamora de un humano?

Pude notar que los amables ojos del anciano se volvían severos, pero supe que esa mirada no se dirigía a mí, sino al pasado.

—Dejaría de ser inmortal y se sumergirá en los confusos sentimientos de un humano. Sería expulsado del Olimpo y su vida se extinguiría al paso de los años. Los sentimientos lo ahogarán día con día al no estar hecho para sentir esas fuertes sensaciones.

—Tal como un humano…—susurre impresionada. ¿Realmente ese era un castigo? ¿Ser humano y encontrar algo tan bello como lo era el amor, era malo?

Yo no pude conocer eso… hasta que te conocí, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **Verte** por primera vez en aquel parque fue lo más deleitante que mis ojos pudieron observar en toda mi larga, muy larga vida. Imagínalo, Naruto, te lo dice una chica de ciento cincuenta años de edad. Si, parezco una adolescente, pero es normal para los de nuestra especie.

El punto, es que ese día algo en mi interior se removió, algo que me gritaba que habría peligro, algo que me exigía correr lo más lejos posible de tu brillante sonrisa y de los tiernos ojos que solo un niño de seis años podía tener.

Ese día me juré a mí misma el protegerte. Fue inevitable no prometerlo, Naruto. Se que no soy un ángel guardián, pero tu infinita inocencia y tu risa encantadora me atrapó desde el primer momento. No sabía qué era eso que me aferraba con fuerza a ti, de verdad, no sabía que era lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero no me importó. Quería seguir viendo tu sonrisa, quería seguir escuchando tu melodiosa voz.

Te observaba jugar, reír, llorar, insultar, enojarte, desobedecer y… amar.

Naruto, tú ya amabas a alguien, desde pequeño lo hiciste, y si tú ya tenías a alguien a quien amar, ¿Qué seguí haciendo a tu lado? No había un trabajo para mí contigo, entonces ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

Aún no lo sabía, no sabía de la existencia de ese destructivo sentimiento.

Crecí a tu lado, observé de pies a cabeza el cómo te hacías hombre cada día que pasaba. Fue magnífico observar tu perseverancia, tus éxitos, tus tropiezos, tus ganas de levantarte, tu optimismo…

Si, Naruto, todo lo que tenía que ver contigo me cautivaba.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis mejillas adquirían un color carmín cuando te veía a lo lejos. Para mí, eras el ser más hermoso que había. Tu corazón había sido creado por las manos de un dios y le dio el valor del oro. Tus ojos eran tan puros como un manantial y tu sonrisa... tu sonrisa me hacía sonreír a mí.

Pero…

Cada vez que esa linda chica de cabellos rosas estaba contigo… sentía una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta que jamás se deshacía.

Seguramente mi corazón siempre dolería al verte con otra persona.

No sabía que me pasaba, Naruto.

Yo realmente quería que fueras feliz, lo deseaba con toda mi alma, pero…

Cada vez que tomaba mi arco y apuntaba mi flecha hacia esa linda chica… perdóname, Naruto. No podía hacerlo. Mis manos temblaban y mis ojos ardían. Una amargura recorría todo mi estómago y mi respiración se cortaba. No podía lanzar esa flecha que te haría feliz.

Me dolía mucho querer estar contigo y no poder hacerlo.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ti. Lo que tenía prohíbo hacer… lo estaba haciendo. Estaba retando a las leyes de las criaturas como yo, me estaba enfrentando a una blasfemia para ojos de mi especie, pero poco me importaba.

A pesar de que sabía que tu corazón ya tenía dueño, yo estaba contenta por amarte. Me hiciste descubrir sentimientos que los cupidos no tenemos el placer de experimentar. Me hiciste sentir esos sentimientos tan confusos, pero hermosos que me dejaban exhausta día a día. Naruto, tú eras mi pensamiento de noche y día, y eso era precioso.

Pasó el tiempo, cumpliste veinticuatro años; eras todo un hombre y yo no podía estar más orgullosa. Todo parecía ir bien, todo parecía tomar un buen curso por tu vida e incluso pensé que te habías olvidado de esa chica de ojos lindos.

Que equivocada estaba.

Esa chica comenzó a salir con un chico, y tú… tú te derrumbaste completamente. Superaste la muerte de tus padres, los abusos de niño, el rechazo de las demás personas, pero parecía que no querías superar que esa chica no te amaba. Te veía llorar, te veía sufrir por la felicidad de ella y ahí fue cuando pude ver lo que se sentía tener un corazón roto.

Pude sentirlo contigo, pude sentir tu corazón hecho pedazos y pude sentir la frialdad de tus lágrimas. Naruto, fue horrible saber que tú sufrías esa gran pena. Perdóname, yo pude hacer algo desde el principio, pero siempre fui egoísta contigo.

No lo soporté. No soporté ver cómo te consumías junto al dolor. No podía permitir que tu dulce sonrisa se desvaneciera, no podía permitir que tus ojos perdieran ese brillo tan intenso y único.

No. Tuve que ser fuerte por ti y tragarme todo lo que sentía.

Fui hacia ella, alcé mi arco y…

Ella se miraba tan feliz con ese chico y ese chico estaba feliz con ella. La sonrisa de ambos era deslumbrante y solo sonreían así cuando estaban juntos. Eran felices, estaban enamorados…

 _"—Nunca interfieras con el amor verdadero, causa corazones rotos y heridas que tardan en sanar."_

Mandé al carajo las reglas, ¡Eras tu o ella!

Alce mi arco, la tenía a la vista y… lo hice.

Reí como estúpida cuando miré que el brillo en sus ojos cambiaba. Lloré amargamente cuando la vi en tus brazos.

Naruto, estoy feliz por ti... pero realmente no puedo superar este intolerable dolor en mi pecho. Di gracias a los dioses por haber evitado más de este dolor que estoy sintiendo. Son como cristales en el corazón, unos que no puedes arrancarte por más que intentes pues te pinchas con su filo cada vez que quieres sacarlos de ahí.

Duele mucho, pero más me duele verte a ti siendo feliz con alguien que... no soy yo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenía que haberme enamorado!

Pero fue inevitable contigo existiendo.

Naruto, quiéreme, quiéreme, dame amor, dame amor...

Dame amor como se lo das a ella.

Se que no lo harás, ni siquiera me conoces y jamás me conocerás, pero aun así quería decirle al viento lo que siento por ti, para que al menos la brisa acaricie tu oído con las palabras que te dedico.

Gracias, gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor. Fue maravilloso sentir esto correr por mis venas, fue maravilloso vivir por ti. Se que esto no está bien, pero es lo que realmente pasó. Yo despertaba por ti, para protegerte de todo mal, para verte avanzar y sonreírle al mundo.

Pero, ahora...

Ya hay alguien que velara por tu sonrisa.

Estoy perdiendo las ganas de todo, Naruto.

Tomaré mi propia flecha y la clavare en mi pecho, esperando a que algún día alguien pueda amarme como tu amas.

 **.**

 **Naruto** , he abierto los ojos y me topé con unos ojos negros y peligrosos.

Pensé que estaba en el infierno por haber pecado al amarte, pero...no. Tarde un poco en asimilarlo, pero creo que encontré el cielo combinado con el infierno en la misma tierra en la que tu habitas.

¿Sabes? Amarte fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en toda mi vida, y eso te lo dice una chica que ha vivido por más de ciento cincuenta años.

Naruto, gracias por haberme enseñado como amar, porque sin tu enseñanza entonces jamás lo hubiese conocido a él. A ese chico de ojos negros y sonrisa arrogante.

 _Gracias, Naruto. Gracias por romper mi corazón._

* * *

 _ **•**_

 _ **N/A:** Esta es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona y la primera vez que escribo algo con un final asi XD siento que quedo bien, realmente me gusto mucho y disfrute escribirlo. Creo que me inspira escuchar el piano, así que parece que volverá la Amanely de antes, señores. No se si habran dado cuenta, pero me inspire en el video y la canción del precioso Ed Sheeran, el cual lleva el nombre de Give me love, obviamente. El video me fascina y la letra de la canción me inspiró un montón. Creo que me quedo diferente a como lo tenia planeado, pero así está bien, me agrada el resultado. En fin, gracias por leer y gracias a esas personitas guapas que dejan reviews, los amodoro. ¡Nos leemos despues! _


End file.
